Baby baby
by dementedducky
Summary: I wrote this years ago as a Ryden fanfiction and posted it on another site but I thought I'd change into a Stendan fic


Ste was texting Brendan the arrangements for later that evening. They were to meet at 7pm and head off to town. Ste looked at his watch. It was 3pm. Was that too early to get ready? Ste didn't think so. He grabbed his towel and went for a shower. Just as he got to the relaxing-and-thinking stage of his shower there was a loud, rapid knocking at the door. He got out and wrapped the towel around him. "Brendan I know you can't wait but you're like 3 hours too early" Ste said cheerfully, opening the door. He looked out to find no one there. "That was weird" thought a puzzled Ste. "damn kids" he muttered under his breath as he went to shut the door. Suddenly there was a high pitch babble. Ste looked down and almost dropped his towel. It couldn't be. Could it?

"A baby!" he thought. He grabbed the baby who was laying in the Moses basket and brought it inside. He removed the little blanket to lift the crying baby out to find the baby was naked. "no wonder your crying, you're freezing. I don't really have any baby cloths but let's see if I can find something to wrap you in that's a bit warmer" he picks up his mobile and takes the baby into his room.

*texting Brendan*

S: dude I need you to come here fast!

B: I'm not falling for that again Ryan I'm sure you can wait another 2 and half more hours

S: dude I'm serious! It's an emergency!

B: you are joking right?

S: NO! PLEASE COME QUICK!

B: OK calm down Ry and tell me all about it

S: I can't now but please come quick. Oh and do you have any cloths off your Jessie's baby dolls do you?

B: erm… yeah

S: could you bring some round please?

B: ok Ry I'll be 5 minutes I promise

Ste soothingly spoke to the baby. "It's OK Brendan will come and he can help us out and go and get you some basics." He held the baby close in a way so that the baby felt safe but was being gentle at the same time. There was another knock at the door and Ste dragged Brendan in. "Did you bring the clothes?"

"Yeah why…" Brendan looked down and his eyes widened "Steven it's… it's a baby"

"Yeah someone dumped the little mite on my doorstep whilst I was in the shower. No note. No clothes. Nothing."

"That's terrible. Oh he's freezing! The poor little lad. Here pass him here and I'll see if they fit."

Ste carefully hands Brendan the little baby. "He's so small and fragile"

Brendan finished dressing the baby. "well they did say it was a life size baby doll. Here take him I'll go and get some stuff"

Ste carefully takes the baby back and Brendan runs out.

*later*

"I'm back" Brendan says diving into the bags. He passes Ste the formula "Go make him a bottle he needs feeding up the poor lamb"

Ste does as he's told while Brendan carries on going through his bag.

Brendan picks the baby up and gets him changed into some proper clothes. The baby gives a little cry and Brendan gives him the dummy that he'd just bought. "Here we are little man" Ste comes in with the bottle and the baby spits out his dummy and gargles. Brendan and Ste laugh as they feed the baby.

"He's so hungry! Do you think he was ever fed?"

"Well with the way he's sucking this bottle I'd say no or if so only one feed"

"How old do you think he is?"

"A day maybe two?"

"Wasn't there any note? Some form of explanation? Did he even have a name?"

"Nope. Nothing"

"That's terrible." Brendan walks off and dives into his bag again.

" What have you got him this time?"

Brendan produces a little bear. "In case the little fella needs some company"

"Is there anything you didn't get him?

"Nope I got him everything he'll need"

"Even a buggy and baby bath?" Ryan says half jokingly

Brendan pulls out his car keys "Yeah they're in the car. The only thing I couldn't get was a normal cot because well… we have to see what the police will let us do. No point getting him a cot then being lumbered with it afterwards"

Ste looked at Brendan sadly "Do we have to call the police?"

"Ye know we do Steven."

Ste goes and calls the police while Brendan watches the baby sleep. He twitches and Brendan strokes his hand with one finger. The baby grasps his finger and doesn't let go.

"OK Brendan they'll be around in a minute"

"Hey Steven. Look at this"

He peers into the cot. "Oh Bren! That's so cute!"

"I think we should name him now that we've had a chance to think about what's happened to us"

"Yeah that way he has a little memory of us with him forever"

"So what do you reckon? Jason? Joseph? Stewart?"

"Nope. No. nah and no"

"Ok how about Scott?"

"Scott's cute and it suit's the little man"

"I know. How about Scott Thomas?"

Ste contemplates for a moment. "Scott Thomas is perfect"

There's a firm knock at the door and Ste lets two police officers in.

"So you say the baby was dropped off around 4pm sir?"

"Yes. I was in the shower and there was a knock at the door. I answered it and there was a little baby. He had nothing on him except for a Moses basket and this thin little blanket" Stesays showing them the blanket.

"So there wasn't any note? No explanation from the mother?"

"No. none"

"Do you have any connection to anyone who might've had this baby?"

"No. none of our friends are pregnant or have showed any signs of pregnancy"

The first policeman calls in on his radio for social services to be contacted.

"So have you named the little guy?" says the second policeman softly

"Yeah we've just named him now. Scott Thomas"

"That's cute"

The baby starts crying so Brendan picks him up.

"Come here Scotty. It's OK. Do you want another bottle?"

"When was the last time the baby was fed?" the first policeman asks

"Just before his sleep but we don't think he was fed more than once if that because he's so fragile and skinny"

"Ok fair enough"

Brendan takes baby Scotty into the kitchen and makes him up a bottle before returning into the living room and sitting on the sofa.

Something was called in on the radio and the policeman frowned at each other. "There's no room"

"It's the only social services that takes children from that young"

"I know but they're full"

Brendan pipes up "We'll look after him. We can be like a foster family and if everything goes well maybe we can… Adopt him?"

"It's highly unorthodox Sir"

"Do you have any other options?"

The police frown and whisper to each other before coming to a conclusion. "Ok you can foster him. We will send a social worker to check on you all in the morning. They will then do a back ground check to see if you are capable of looking after him for a long amount of time and there will be some paper work that needs signing."

"Of course we wouldn't usually leave the baby here but as we have no choice and from what we have seen the baby is under no threat than we have no choice but to make an allowance" The policeman stand up and leave after wishing the boys luck.

Ste sighs "So what should we do now?"

"Well once we put this little man down for the night then I think we should go to bed ourselves"

"Yeah" Ste thought for a moment "Hey Bren?"

"Yeah?"

"If all goes well and we foster Scotty will you move in with me? You're so good with Scotty and I won't be able to do it alone"

"OK." Brendan said smiling and putting Scotty down to sleep. He lifts the cot and moves it into Ste's room. "We're gonna have to fight to keep this little one won't we?"

"Yeah. But it'll all be worth it in the end"

"I'll do whatever I can to help you and Scotty you know that right?"

"Course I do Bren. You're so good with kids"

"Thanks" they both curl up and fall asleep listening to the sound of a full, happy baby softly snoring


End file.
